ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Charmcaster (Classic)
Hope, better known as Charmcaster, is one of the villains in the Ben 10 franchise and the niece/apprentice of Hex. Though like most villains, she hates Ben, her hatred is mainly turned towards Gwen for their shared affinity in magic, mirroring Ben's and Kevin's rivalry in the original series, and much like him, she is constantly torn between a life of honor and redemption and one of evil and madness. Appearance In the original series, Charmcaster wore a magenta coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wore purple long boots with black straps around them. She wore her Magical Charm Bag around her waist. Charmcaster wore her long silver hair in a low ponytail, and light purple and pinkish eyes, along with purple lipstick. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Charmcaster wore a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head. In addition to that, she wore black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she had a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wore long dark purple tights. She wore her long silver hair laid out that extended to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looked slightly thinner and taller, and her ears were pointed. She was also said to be "cute" and "hot" by Ben and Kevin, respectively, and Darkstar calls her "beautiful". In Omniverse, Charmcaster returns to a color scheme resembling her original series appearance, while retaining the skirt and some thematic elements from her Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance. Her stark white hair is now framed with purple highlights, and like the original series, she has her hair in a ponytail. She wears gothic "Eye of Horus" styled eye makeup and golden earrings. She is also more curvaceous than in her previous appearance. Charmcaster has developed the ability to merge with her Rock Monsters to create a secondary armored form, that retains the stone texture and color of her creatures. Personality Charmcaster is a complex person who has grown up without the guidance of her father. Her only role model was her uncle Hex, which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. Charmcaster had spent some time in Juvenile Hall, being the target of bullies,A Change of Face which only made growing up more difficult. Due to the harshness and misfortune that has befallen her with every encounter with Ben, and especially Gwen, Hope had become quite resentful and bitter. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acts very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Gwen above all, whose magical talents and power she is highly jealous of. Though she seemed to have found some measure of redemption after defeating Addwaitya and avenging her father's death, she ends up becoming bitter and corrupted again, due the nature of Ledgerdomain and the power of the Alpha Rune. She began to improve after her father told her she was living her life wrong, but the faithlessness of Darkstar and manipulativeness of Addwaitya, who is now her prisoner, have caused her to stray from her path once more. Despite her faults, Hope can be friendly and sociable when she feels like it. This is especially seen when she teams up with Ben's team in Ledgerdomain''Where the Magic Happens'' and Anur Transyl.Charmed, I'm Sure In the latter instance, she has also relaxed and has more of a sense of humor than before, only dropping it when under the influence of the Alpha Rune's power. She has also become more childish than before, with both the cheerful innocence and the petty cruelty that comes along with it. History Ben 10 In Charmcaster's debut appearance, Tough Luck, she busts Hex out of prison and assists him in trying to steal the Lost Keystone of Bezel which can re-create the other five charms to greatly strengthen and increase Hex's abilities. She manages to trick Gwen by putting on an act about Hex forcing her to help him, only to swipe the Keystone while hugging Gwen. She then gives Hex the Keystone. In the end it is revealed that Hex needs the Keystone to recreate the five Charms of Bezel, and that she is planning to take their power for herself, but fails, as does Hex. Charmcaster returns in A Change of Face. She attempts a body swap spell with Stinkfly in Salem, Massachusetts. She was hoping to take control of the Omnitrix and combine its powers with her magic in order to become invincible. Her efforts fail; however, as her attempts only end in swapping with Gwen, on her second try she was returned to her normal body while Ben and Gwen are swapped, and the third time resulted in returning Ben and Gwen to their normal bodies. She is arrested at the end of the episode, and her bag is tossed into the harbor. She is last seen in juvie, where she is about to be beaten up by Pinky and Missy, whom Gwen angered during her stay in Charmcaster's body. Gwen obtains her spellbook, and keeps it as a souvenir, eventually learning to use it. Charmcaster makes a cameo appearance at the end of Don't Drink the Water, where she is seen taunting Hex (who has been reduced in age to an infant by the waters of the Fountain of Youth) and saying that she'll be giving the orders now. Charmcaster's final appearance in the original series is in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 as part of the Negative 10. Unlike her partners, however, Charmcaster is only focused on defeating Gwen (as opposed to Ben like everyone else was). She also is shown to have a small rivalry with fellow Negative 10 member Rojo. Alien Force Charmcaster returns in In Charm's Way, where she sends one of her stone creatures to attack Ben, Gwen, and Kevin while the trio were spending the day at the beach. The rock creature appeared to be immune to Gwen's energy attacks and proceeded to oust Kevin. Just as Ben was about to take down the rock monster, a magical portal opens up and sucks it away. It was later shown that Charmcaster was hiding in a nearby cave watching it. After voicing her deep hatred for Gwen and her plan to take something precious from her, since Gwen stole her spellbook, Charmcaster used a spell that transformed her into a beautiful, blonde-haired teenage girl named 'Caroline' as part of her plan to charm and hypnotize Kevin. Charmcaster set her plan into motion after saving a child from being killed by a truck. Afterwards, she and Kevin journey to the beach where she revealed a partially false life story while removing the ID mask that concealed Kevin's mutant form, clearly growing jealous of Gwen when Kevin mentions "You think you can do magic? She's made of magic". She then kisses him, hypnotizing him and putting him under her hypnotic influence through a spell, and then ordered him to bring Gwen to the Planetarium before midnight where she can drain Gwen's magical and Anodite powers. To fortify or endeep her hypnotic control over Kevin, she also granted him a magic amulet. After a skirmish with Ben and Gwen, Kevin was broken free from Charmcaster's influence spell after the amulet was broken by Ben. After the trio arrives at the Planetarium at Gwen's request, Charmcaster sends her rock monsters to deal with Ben and Kevin while she dealt with Gwen herself. Upon meeting, Charmcaster gloats sarcastically at Gwen's hairdo then engaging her in a short magical duel, in which Gwen was led to stand in the middle of a circle of runes that were placed directly under the sky-panel. After luring Gwen into the trap, Charmcaster opens the runes, exposing Gwen to the full blaze of the moon light and forcing her onto her knees in agony. This helps Charmcaster in fully subduing Gwen. She then drains Gwen of all her magic and transfers it to herself. Confident that she had won, Charmcaster retreats with her two surviving rock minions while Ben and Kevin go to Gwens' aid instead of pursuing her. After a short argument with Gwen, Kevin tricks Charmcaster into meeting him on top of a tall building where he lured her with a lie about his loyalty to Ben and that Gwen still had power left, angering Charmcaster even further. The duo later shows up at Mr. Smoothy, where Ben and Gwen are having the restaurant's namesake. After scanning Gwen, Charmcaster realized that Gwen had no power left and that Kevin managed to trick her. She uses a spell to bring a Mr. Smoothy sign to life as well as controlling a parked van to kill Kevin and Ben, while her rock monsters attempted to annihilate Gwen, who mocks Charmcaster and proceeds to challenge her to a one-on-one fist fight, which Charmcaster nonchalantly turned down, opting to kill Gwen with a bolt of mana. However, Gwen turns the tables on Charmcaster by reciting one of her spells and reabsorbs her stolen Anodite powers from Charmcaster, much to Charmcaster's horror. Powerless, Charmcaster gets help from her rock monsters to make one last stand against Gwen. Charmcaster was finally defeated after Gwen summoned a mystical vortex which sucked her and her rock monsters away. Charmcaster appeared in Time Heals with her uncle Hex. In this episode, her uncle was awakened by a disturbance in their home late at night, only for Charmcaster to convince her uncle to return to bed. The disturbance was actually Gwen, who snuck in to steal one of their books that had a spell that'd allow for her to travel back in time in order to stop Kevin's mutation. When this happened, an alternate timeline was created: one where Hex and Charmcaster ended up ruling the Earth. Because the accident that mutated Kevin never happened, the Kevin of this timeline was weaker, and Ben's Team was unable to defeat Charmcaster and her uncle. Charmcaster managed to murder the Gwen of this timeline and absorb all of her powers, also forcing Kevin to absorb the material of her rock monsters, giving Charmcaster full control over Kevin. Without his team, Ben was easily defeated by Hex and imprisoned in the dungeons as Spidermonkey. When Gwen freed Ben, Ben fights off Charmcaster, Hex, Kevin and the rock monsters as long as he can so Gwen can repair the damage she had done in the past, presumably dying as a result of this. Ultimate Alien Charmcaster returns in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she assists Zombozo and Vulkanus in a plot to kidnap Ben's mother. She was defeated by Kevin, who scares her away by almost causing a roller coaster to crash on her (If the episode is played scene by scene, it is shown that Charmcaster escaped before getting hit); Kevin was making sure she was not killed as he had promised Ben and Gwen not to finish off his opponent. In Where the Magic Happens, Charmcaster is brought back to her home, Yahwahtacsip (Ledgerdomain as the natives refer to it) to bring help to Gwen and the team. In this episode much is revealed about Charmcaster's past and her feelings toward Gwen. It was shown that Charmcaster had always dreamed of becoming a great sorceress, saying that she had studied magic her whole life but found it extremely unbelievable that Gwen could just come out of nowhere, steal her spellbook and become so strong and powerful and suddenly 'out-magic' her. It is also revealed that when she was a child, her father Spellbinder and her people were at war with Addwaitya, the greatest magical, mystic being that has ever lived. Her father helped her and Hex escape safely to Earth, but failed in battle and was murdered by Addwaitya. Charmcaster's villainous actions were all to gain more and more power so that she could return to Ledger Domain and defeat Addwaitya. Charmcaster moves past her feelings of resentment toward Gwen and actually develops a friendship with her, chiefly due to learning that the two of them are actually stronger and more powerful as a team than individually; her knowledge of magic coupled with Gwen's Anodite powers. She even ends up putting her life on the line, buying time for the trio to escape, leaving herself behind in Ledger Domain with the hopes of defeating Addwaitya at last. In Enemy of My Frenemy, Charmcaster has become corrupted with power during her time fighting for Ledgerdomain and relapsed back into her evil ways when the denizens she'd fought to free from Addwaitya turned on her and fought a massive civil war to decide who would become the new ruler; a war which Charmcaster won. Building a device that drains the souls out of living things, she enacted a plan to drain the life force of her world in order to perform a ritual that will bring her father Spellbinder back to life. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin attempted to stop her, but their souls were sucked out as well. When Spellbinder was resurrected, he reveals that Charmcaster's real name is Hope. Horrified at the lengths his daughter has gone to in order to bring him back, he says he can't stay at the cost of so many souls. Telling his daughter that he loves her, he fades away, making the ritual null and void and returning all souls back to where they belong. Charmcaster breaks down crying, not knowing what to do with her life now. Out of pity, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin agree not to arrest the heartbroken Charmcaster and depart from Ledgerdomain. In Couples Retreat, Hope falls in love with Darkstar when he attempts to get into Ledgerdomain. She supplies him with a lot of mana when they kiss multiple times, and allows him to go back to Earth to take revenge upon "his enemies", not knowing this to be Ben, Gwen and Kevin. She also reveals her true name, Hope, to him. When Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at her castle, she fights Gwen while Ben and Kevin take on Darkstar, and becomes enraged when she learns Darkstar and Gwen once dated. Gwen, concerned about Hope, tries to convince her that Darkstar is merely using her, but Hope seems hopelessly deluded. However, just as Darkstar offers her the chance to team up with him and conquer Earth, she realizes that Gwen may be right and asks Darkstar why he never calls her by her real name, and if he even remembers it. After Darkstar doesn't, Hope becomes so enraged that her screams destroyed her castle, then drains Darkstar's powers and banishes him from Ledgerdomain, leaving him at the mercy of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin waiting to beat him up. Charmcaster is last seen at the ruins of her castle, sadly looking down upon Darkstar's mask. Omniverse By the time of the Omniverse series, she is gradually becoming corrupted again, this time partially due to an outside influence. Charmcaster makes her appearance where she appears driving the police car carrying Darkstar disguised as a police officer. When asked if she had forgiven him, she responds by turning him into a totem. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Charmcaster appears on Anur Transyl to take back the Alpha Rune, which had been stolen by Zs'Skayr. She teams up with Ben, Rook Blonko, and Hobble (who has a crush on her) to get it back. When they reach Zs'Skayr, he gives the Rune back willingly since he has already drained it of much of its power. Charmcaster puts the Rune on and goes mad with its power, summoning rock creatures that she turns into battle armor for herself. She suddenly turns on Ben and attacks him, but she is defeated when Hobble throws the magical artifacts in Rook's arsenal at her, which destroys her armor. Rook then uses a teleportation spell from Gwen's spellbook to teleport her back to Ledgerdomain. In Ledgerdomain, it is revealed that Charmcaster betrayed Ben under the advice of Addwaitya, who has been turned into a stone miniature that is kept in her bag along with Darkstar, both of whom she has been speaking with all episode (leading others to believe her to be crazy since only she could hear them). Addwaitya assures her that she will be successful next time, to which Charmcaster threatens him to remember that she controls him now, not the other way around. When she asks why she shouldn't just smash both of them, Darkstar whispers a plan into her ear that she evidently likes. In Charm School, Charmcaster attended Friedkin University at Hex's word hoping that the two of them can be closer. However, Charmcaster only came to Friedkin University to obtain a powerful artifact known as the Staff of Ages. Charmcaster's first attempt that getting the Staff of Ages was a failure due to Hex being powerful in his library. However, Charmcaster managed to turn Hex into a totem after impersonating Professor Xagliv. Charmcaster obtained the Staff of Ages from a book in Hex's library but it was soon taken away by Gwen. Charmcaster managed to take back the Staff of Ages and completely overwhelm Gwen due to Charmcaster possessing Hex while in his library. Charmcaster continued to fight Gwen until Ben as Ghostfreak joined in the fight along with Kevin, Rook, and Zed. Charmcaster summoned some Stone Bats and had them go after Kevin, Rook, and Zed while Charmcaster went after Gwen and Ghostfreak. Charmcaster easily defeats Ghostfreak and sends him flying into the library. However, Charmcaster was then outmatched by Gwen who took back the Hex totem and was more powerful in the library. Charmcaster lost the Staff of Ages and was sent back to Ledgerdomain. In Third Time's a Charm, Charmcaster lures Gwen to Ledgerdomain and turns her into a totem. When she returns to the library at Friedkin University, she learns of Bezel's presence there and tries to take his power. She succeeds when she turns him into a totem, and then attempts to destroy Ben, Rook and Kevin, even transforming into a dragon. But Ben and Gwen trick her into getting turned into a totem and sealed into her own bag, which she declares a temporary setback and vows revenge. Gwen keeps Charmcaster, still inside the bag, in her headquarters and is hopeful that under these circumstances the two of them can finally be friends. Charmcaster appears, no longer a totem, as one of the many female contestants vying to marry Ben in The Most Dangerous Game Show. She loses in the third round when she flies across a lava pit only to crashland on a floating rock when a lava bubble bursts dangerously close to her. She is then transported to the Null Void along with the other losers, until Ben arrives to set them free. Charmcaster, along with the other girls, helps to save Ben from the Way Bads before returning to Earth to help him face Charles Zenith. It is unknown what happened to her after this. She either got zapped back into her bag magically, or she escaped and is currently on the loose. Powers and Abilities Original Series Like her uncle, Charmcaster depends on magic to fight. Charmcaster is highly skilled in various magical and mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. Charmcaster's Magic Bag Instead of using a staff, Charmcaster has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit (at one point, she produces Hex's magical mystical staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. Charmcaster's Spellbook Charmcaster possessed a miniature dark purple and gold-striped spellbook (which ten-year-old Gwen takes as keepsake) hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag. Alien Force/Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Alien Force, Charmcaster does not use her bag anymore, relying mainly on mana manipulation. However, she is still seen using various spells, including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control (water, plants, etc.), altering her appearance, bringing life to inanimate objects, transmogrification, summoning and controlling her rock monsters, teleportation, and opening portals for viewing or transport. She can also summon objects to her hand by teleportation or from her magic bag. She now has a staff that's similar to her uncle's that she can use to emit mana blasts. This has only happened once, but Charmcaster has kissed Kevin, inducing him into some sort of hypnosis trance where she apparently had full control and was able to influence his subconscious mind, for he seemed to show full submission to her hypnotic commands, and before ordered him to "wipe his mind", what possibly and probably also influenced him. Unlike Gwen, Charmcaster's magic has a lightning-like effect and a whiter coloration, while Gwen's is more solid and darker, also instead of creating balls of pure mana for projectiles attack, Charmcaster creates lightning bolts. An interesting fact is that when creating magical attacks the large sphere that forms on her hand is atom shaped (two thin rings can be seen), Also she never used a shield, unlike Gwen, mainly because when she attacks her spell will collide with and cancel the enemy's attack. Alpha Rune Prior to Enemy of My Frenemy, Charmcaster took over and ruled Ledgerdomain. She possessed the Alpha Rune, the most powerful magical artifact ever. With it she was strong enough to defeat Addwaitya, Gwen, Kevin and Ben easily, change the true name of Ledgerdomain every few seconds, and it also made her capable of calling the Old One to revive her father. While she still had godlike power over the realm,Couples Retreat she had stopped visibly wearing the Alpha Rune. Weaknesses Despite the fact that Charmcaster is a very strong sorceress, she has an extremely slow reaction in battle. Because of this, she was often beaten by Gwen and failed. Charmcaster was unable to resist Ben when he was in the form of Cannonbolt. Probably the same because of her slow reaction. At first, she was rather weak without her bag and could not resist Gwen when she temporarily knocked her out of her bag. Later, however, she was able to safely do without her. Like Gwen, she is vulnerable to magical symbols because of which she was dragged into her own bag. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Tough Luck'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''A Change of Face'' Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''In Charm's Way'' (first reappearance) *''Time Heals'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first reappearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' Season 3 *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first reappearance; cameo) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' Season 7 *''Charm School'' Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fashion Victim Video Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Love Interests Darkstar Darkstar stole a page from Gwen's spellbook, which Kevin had moved into his garage and used it to open a portal into Ledgerdomain. Charmcaster found Darkstar when he tried to enter and reverted him to normal from his energy-deprived affliction. She started playing with him, seeing what he could do, and later kissed him. She continued kissing him, unaware that when she did so, he fed off her mana. He wanted to leave Ledgerdomain to destroy his enemies, so Charmcaster told him her name was Hope, that names have power, and wrote Ledgerdomain's secret true name on Michael's hand so he could return at any time.Gwen cut off the mana Michael stole, so he returned to Ledgerdomain to feed off of Charmcaster again. However, Gwen, Ben and Kevin followed him back to Ledgerdomain, where Gwen and Charmcaster fought. Gwen tried telling Charmcaster that Michael wasn't really in love with her, but Charmcaster refused to listen. When Charmcaster realized Gwen knew Michael's real name, she asked Gwen how she knew and Gwen admitted that she had once dated Michael. Charmcaster was furious. She and Gwen watched Ben and Kevin fight Michael, but when Darkstar mentioned that his ambition was to take over the world, and have "lovely Gwen" for a trophy, Charmcaster was furious. Though Michael claimed to love Charmcaster, she did not believe him, and asked Michael if he even remembered her name, at which he could only guess, having not listened originally. Charmcaster screamed, took back the mana which he fed on, and forcibly evicted him from Ledgerdomain. Darkstar, meanwhile, continued guessing, but the doors to Ledgerdomain remained closed. Trivia *Both Kevin and Charmcaster were created specifically to be foils for Ben and Gwen, to reflect more personal conflicts within them based around their youth, and who would gradually shift from villains to anti-heroes. If Gwen had received a spin-off series, then Charmcaster would have joined her side just as Kevin joined Ben's. *Charmcaster and Hobble will be married in the future. *Charmcaster's intentions in Ultimate Alien were to return to Ledgerdomain and save her people rather than rule the world. *In Alien Force, Charmcaster is in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. This implies that she has become a master magician. *Charmcaster is the only villain to have successfully killed Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, although it wasn't permanent. *Charmcaster's "Caroline" disguise heavily resembles Sandra Tennyson, just younger. *Charmcaster's original design, seen on the "Ben 10 Complete Third Season" DVD, looked just like the one that was actually used except her coat was red instead of purple, her hair black instead of white, and with paintings on her face that made her resemble Hex. **Thomas Perkins, her designer, has stated that these colors and features were meant to give a Charmcaster a fox-themed appearance. *Charmcaster shares a few similarities with the superheroine Scarlet Witch of Marvel Comics mainly since they are both sorceress who were originally evil but turned good and both are related to a supervillain (Magneto for Scarlet Witch, Hex for Charmcaster). **Both also lose their sanity at some point during their history. *Four of Charmcaster's episodic appearances have titles that are a pun on her name. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Yuri Lowenthal Duncan Rouleau See also *Charmcaster's Bag *Charmcaster's Castle es:Charmcaster Category:Villains Category:Negative 10 Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Criminals Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Human Villains Category:Kevin's love interests Category:Murderers Category:Former Allies Category:Political Leaders Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters